Novum Pontificia Civitatum
Name: Novum Pontificia Civitatum Race: Full (Holy) Human Sapiens Sacramentum Government: Absolute Monarchy (Succession by oligarchy) Ruler: Pope Urban IX Territory: All Italia, Sicily, Malta, Slovenia, Croatia, Corsica, Sardinia, Switzerland and Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur of France Military: 58,000 men are in the Novum Pontificia Civitatum military. The Military of the Novum Pontificia Civitatum is composed of four branches :The Swiss(Papal) Guard, The Bearers of the Seventh Sacrament, The Seraphim, and The Classis Sanctus. Respectively: Special Forces, Army, Air Force, Navy. While much of the Navy and Army are a generic, if proven effective, mix, it is in the Air Force and Papal Guard where the military of the Novum Pontificia Civitatum shines. The Air Force is composed nearly entirely of VTOL aircraft and high-altitude hovercraft that have very heavy frontal armor and are perfect for providing support to the spearhead of every Pontifician battle so far: The Papal Guard. Equipped with heavy powered armor, jetpacks, molecular-edged Halberds, and wrist-mounted semi-auto shotguns, the Papal Guard is used to break and enemy force at its weakest point in the most brutal way possible: evisceration. All of the powered armor currently used in the Swiss Guard is stained red from battle and is covered with scores of dents and scratches, but not one has a hole in the armor itself. Commonly refereed to as the "Angels of Death", the Swiss Guard are the best-trained and most brutal soldiers in the Novum Pontificia Civitatum's employ. The standard army has a large number of political-religious officers whose job is to whip their respective units into a righteous killing frenzy at a moments notice and to remove dissenters from the force. The Armored core of the Army is small, but has a disproportionately high number of artillery and anti-tank guns in the force, as full 70% of all vehicles fall under those two categories. The Navy, meanwhile, controls four aircraft carriers and a respectable submarine force of six, five-sub wolfpacks. Each Aircraft carrier is escorted by four cruiser-class ships and up to ten destroyer-class vessels. The percentage of men split across the forces are as follows: Swss(Papal) Guard 2%(1,160), Bearers of the Seventh Sacrament 43% (24,940), Seraphim 25% (14,500), and Classis Sanctus 30% (17,400) History: The history of the Novum Pontificia Civitatum is the history of the Roman Catholic Church. Unwilling to abandon the lands of their savior and facing a lower percentage of people worshiping at all than ever before, the Church elected to stay on Earth and provide what aid was necessary to their poor brothers and sisters. At least until the raiders came. Rome burned once more, and the Papal Guard of Old made another last stand, allowing the Pope at the time to flee. Recognizing now the hellhole the world had become, Pope John Paul IV declared a crusade for "the reclamation of all the lands of men from those of sinful heart and bloody hands, that our brothers and sisters may learn to live in peace and prosperity once again". Population: 350,000 people. 41% men, 59% women, 17% under 18, 3% over 60 Tech: The Novum Pontificia Civitatum has hover technology, but it is extremely rare, almost as much so as the power armor of the Swiss Guard. The tech that the Novum Pontificia Civitatum is most proud of is their manufacturing techniques, which make their blades near-mono-molecular in thickness, makes even the thin armor given to their regular army soldiers nearly as good at protecting a man from harm as a mix of full-plate and dragon skin ballistic armor, and allows for extremely small margins of error when firing their NLOS artillery, allowing several different pieces of artillery to hit the same plate of armor on a tank in the same spot with armor-piercing and delayed-explosive rounds and the same for their naval, aerial, and personal ranged weaponry. Edit: The populations and military numbers have been adjusted.